


Cat and Mouse (Kinktober 2020)

by MikaelLo



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelLo/pseuds/MikaelLo
Summary: A collection of ficlets exploring Richtofen and Dempsey’s relationship dynamic. I plan to make it primarily Primis, but Ultimis may feature! Going off the Kinktober 2020 Twitter prompts! Each chapter will be themed after each prompt. I will try to update daily!
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Cat and Mouse (Kinktober 2020)

He let out a shuddering breath, feeling his heart flutter beneath his breastbone like the wings of a butterfly caught in a storm. His bright, doe-like eyes watched his lover in unnerved awe; the way the marine flipped the knife between his fingers lighting his heart - and loins - afire.

"Dempsey," the doctor breathed, nervousness slipping its slender fingers around the corners of his voice. His breath hitched as the back edge of the blade slid across his clavicle, slowly pushing the dirty fabric of his shirt aside, exposing tanned skin. At the sound of a soothing voice hushing him, Edward allowed himself to relax, his eyes drifting shut as he offered himself a mouse for the American cat to toy with.

Tank smiled down at the display of trust, twirling the knife between his fingers as he slowly began to unbutton Edward's shirt. "What's wrong, Doc?" He asked, the thunderous rumble of his voice sending signals right to Edward's groin. "Cat got your tongue?"

Speechless, all Edward could do was give him a look so helpless that Dempsey couldn't resist. He leaned in, pressing his lips against the doctor's, their souls intertwining in their kiss. As their actions grow more fervent, the knife sliced through banished fabric with newfound impatience, tracing along the German's toned musculature in the process.

Rough lips left Edward's mouth and descended, delving lower and lower. A devilish tongue dipped into the shallow valleys of his torso, kissing and marking every patch free of blemish until it reached the fine hair on his navel. The last thing he saw was mischief sparkling in those deep blues before the wails of the undead wrenched him back into an unwelcome reality.

**Author's Note:**

> @jodidraws & @jodidrawsnsfw on Instagram c:  
> Check out my Legion fic if you enjoy Dead by Daylight!


End file.
